


Team After Dark

by chittaphoned (caramiro)



Series: Doyoung Commentates Skating and Other Adventures [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramiro/pseuds/chittaphoned
Summary: Seulgi invites Wendy, Taeil, Doyoung, Kun, and Sicheng to a Google Hangout, and they spill tea on their favorite Team VSC skaters.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basurahansol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basurahansol/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the stuff of comets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103043) by [iseekdaylight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseekdaylight/pseuds/iseekdaylight). 



The first thing Taeil does when he gets home is to throw his bag on the floor before lying down on the couch. As he’s about to drift off to dreamland, his phone buzzes. All thoughts of sleep and fatigue abandon him as soon as he sees the notification that beckoned him to the land of the living.

 

 **Seulgi Kang** @tangerinebear

 _@seungwendy @doyoung96 @skatingmoon @catchmeifyoukun @winwinatlife_ Can we Hagout in 15 minutes?

 

Taeil chuckles at the tweet. The six of them have become good friends after constantly seeing each other at several figure skating competitions in different parts of the world. Seulgi and Wendy used to run a K-pop-inspired fansite for former USA figure skater Johnny Seo. They now run a fansite for Johnny’s younger brother Mark. Doyoung was a former college hoobae and is the younger brother of Taeil’s good friend ice dancer Kim Donghyun. Kun is a former intern turned interpreter for the Chinese Skating Association, while Sicheng is the son of a Chinese Skating Association official.

 

As for Taeil? He runs a skating blog called Skating Moon, where he posts his analysis and thoughts on each skating competition. Lately, he’s also been conducting interviews with skaters. Doyoung calls him “Mini Jackie Wong,” which has Taeil flattered because Jackie Wong of Rocker Skating is one of the most knowledgeable and popular skating bloggers in the world.

 

Taeil smiles as he types his response to Seulgi. “Hagout” is a term they use for their Google Hangout sessions ever since a sleepy Wendy spelled the word “hangout” as “hagout” one time. Though Doyoung also says this is the chance to reveal that they’re all such hags underneath their respectable appearances.

 

 **Taeil Moon** @skatingmoon

 _@tangerinebear @seungwendy @doyoung96 @catchmeifyoukun @winwinatlife_ Count me in.

 

 **Kun Qian** @catchmeifyoukun

 _@tangerinebear @seungwendy @skatingmoon @doyoung96 @winwinatlife_ I’m down too. Sicheng’s on his way to my apartment.

 

 **Doyoung Kim** @doyoung96

 _@tangerinebear @seungwendy @skatingmoon @catchmeifyoukun @winwinatlife_ Aren’t you supposed to be asleep? What time is it in Canada?

 

 **Wendy Son** @seungwendy

 _@doyoung96 @tangerinebear @skatingmoon @catchmeifyoukun @winwinatlife_ Seulgi’s at Osaka for a work trip. And for the record it’s almost 10am on a Saturday.

 

 **Seulgi Kang** @tangerinebear

 _@seungwendy @doyoung96 @skatingmoon @catchmeifyoukun @winwinatlife_ Yeah, that.  

 

“Oh right,” Taeil mutters to himself.

 

Taeil recalls that Seulgi set one day from her trip to watch the final Osaka leg of this year’s _Stars on Ice_. He still has no idea how Seulgi charms all those Japanese aunties to help her get tickets to competitions and ice shows every time she’ll be in Japan.

 

Taeil musters the strength to move from his perch on the couch to head back to his room, where his laptop is. He takes his laptop to bed with him, making himself comfortable. This is going to be one long hangout.

 

He clicks the link Seulgi sends him. Once the screen loads, he’s greeted by five cheery voices.

 

Before anyone can say anything, Seulgi clears her throat, demanding everyone’s attention. Once everyone shuts up, Taeil is almost terrified of the shit-eating grin on Seulgi’s face.

 

“You’ll never guess who I had lunch with today,” Seulgi says, drumming her fingers against her keyboard. When everyone gestures for her to just spill the beans, Seulgi chuckles. “Nakamoto Yuta.”

 

Among them all, Wendy is the only one who doesn’t express any shock at this. Taeil sometimes forgets that Seulgi and Yuta were classmates at Kansai University.

 

“So, how’s Yuta doing?” Taeil asks before anyone else can speak. “How is he taking… well… you know…”

 

Hansol had recently announced that the Olympic season is going to be his last year competing. Seulgi sighs from across the screen. “He’s taking it as well as he can, I guess,” she says slowly, as if trying to find the right words to say. “But… yeah… He told me that Hansol was initially planning to retire now, but somehow, Hansol decided to give it one last shot.”

 

Kun sighs, and Taeil smiles sympathetically at him. Kun is Hansol’s most vocal non-Korean supporter after everyone else practically dropped him when he wasn’t able to qualify for a spot at Sochi. Even when Hansol was no longer getting the scores he deserved, Kun was still there for him, complete with obnoxious banners and loud cheering—he was only a lot more subtle when he was supposed to be in Chinese Skating Association employee mode.

 

“I actually expected him to drop that retirement bomb sooner or later,” Kun admits. “It was only a question of when. And after that heart-breaking interview he did with Naver Sports after this year’s Nationals, I realized he’s been thinking of it for a long time. I always cheer as loudly as I can whenever he’s competing, because I’m never sure whether each competition is the last time I’ll ever see him compete.”

 

Seulgi smiles at him sadly. “Hansol appreciates every second of it,” she says. “Yuta also tells me sometimes Hansol wonders what he did to have a fan like you. Then again, I’d like to know too. We’ve been friends for six years, and you never told us.”

 

Kun’s smile turns enigmatic. “That’s for me to know, and for you all to find out when the time is right.”

 

“Kun!” Wendy and Taeil protest at the same time.   

 

Seulgi clears her throat. “Anyway, I wasn’t done yet. Guess who showed up at the ending of today’s _Stars on Ice_?”

 

Sicheng raises his hand. “Ooooh! Can I try? Is it Hansol?”

 

Seulgi makes finger guns at her screen. “Bingo!”

 

“What was he doing there?” Wendy asks, frowning. “Was he the surprise guest of the tour?”

 

Seulgi shakes her head. “No. That was Michael Martinez. Hansol wasn’t even supposed to show up on the rink,” she chuckles. “He planned to say hello to the cast and to give Yuta flowers backstage after the show. But Arakawa Shizuka caught Hansol on the way and made him give Yuta the bouquet during the finale instead.”

 

They all erupt into a giggling fit of sorts after that. “Oh Hansol…” Taeil chuckles, shaking his head.

 

“The thing is, no one even knew Hansol is in town. We all only found out when he turned up on ice. Yuta’s face was priceless!” Seulgi says in between giggles. “Hansol said security almost didn’t let him get to the backstage area and were about to throw him out, but Vice President Arakawa recognized him and saved his sorry ass.”

 

“That is about the best story I’ve heard all week,” Taeil says, wiping a tear from his eye. “And to think I heard a lot of interesting stuff this week. Oh God. I hope they don’t make Hansol get drunk at the after-party.”

 

Kun’s groans of “Oh my god, you’re right. He’s a lightweight when it comes to any alcohol that’s not soju” are audible and Sicheng raises an eyebrow at Taeil. “You two know this because…?”

 

“Hansol said so during an Instagram live session,” Kun replies without batting an eyelash.

 

“I saw him get drunk on gin at the Four Continents banquet,” Taeil begins. “He drank a lot that Yuta ended up having to support… or should I say drag him to… I don’t even know whose room they slept in!”

 

“Knowing them, they probably had sex,” Sicheng says. “But seriously, who the fuck tops in that relationship?”

 

Taeil’s blood runs cold at Sicheng’s obscenity. This was something he expected to come out of Doyoung’s mouth, not sweet, innocent Sicheng’s.

 

“Kun, what did you do to our baby?” Doyoung finally rasps after a few minutes of silence.

 

Kun simply smirks. “You don’t want to know.”

 

Sicheng laughs. “Besides, I also read Wendy’s fanfics.”

 

Wendy lets out a loud laugh for someone who was rudely awakened before 9am.

 

“Well… to answer Sicheng’s question,” Wendy replies with a smirk, “I think it’s Hansol. Those tall, quiet types are usually the monsters in bed.”

 

“I say it’s Yuta,” Doyoung says with a small nod. “He doesn’t look like the type to let someone just walk over him. He’s that loud, assertive type, and from what I’ve seen, Hansol usually just goes with the flow.”

 

“I’m with Wendy on this one,” Kun says. “Hansol may be chill about everything, but he probably goes after what he wants when it really matters.”

 

Seulgi shrugs. “That’s true. There were some days in college wherein I saw Yuta limping a bit after spending the weekend with Hansol.”

 

“You think they take turns and switch?” Sicheng asks.  

 

“Can we not talk about this anymore?" Taeil whines. It’s still weird to hear friends talk about someone he went to school with in _that_ way. “How do you all look them in the eye without any shame when you have fantasies like that about them?”

 

“It’s not that hard, especially when Johnny and Mark provide me with all sorts of fic prompts without realizing it,” Wendy replies. “Besides, you Taeil, are Ten trash. You can’t judge.”

 

Taeil snorts, throwing all filter out the window. It is almost midnight now, so he might as well join the dark side his crazy friends have embraced ages ago. “Yes, Ten is attractive and I am a huge fan… but if I were to date him, who the fuck tops? I sure as hell don’t feel like doing it, and I doubt he likes doing all the work either.”

 

Doyoung bursts out laughing some more. “Was that so hard?”

 

Taeil rolls his eyes. “You are a terrible influence, Doyoung.”

 

“You love me that way~” Doyoung coos while everyone else laughs.

 

“This reminded me of something Johnny told me when we had dinner with our college friends last night,” Wendy says once everyone stops laughing.

 

“What?” They all subconsciously lean closer to their screens. Johnny and Mark have the most interesting anecdotes on the other skaters of Team VSC.

 

“Apparently, Johnny walked in on Yuta on his knees… with Hansol’s dick in his mouth.”

 

“OH MY GOD! WENDY! WHY WOULD JOHNNY EVEN TELL YOU THAT?!” Taeil yells over everyone’s shrieks of laughter.

 

“Long story!” Wendy yells in defense. She’s awfully loud for someone who hasn’t had her caffeine-fix yet. She lowers her voice and adds, “They all slept over at Yuta’s apartment. I’ll remember why once I get some actual tea and breakfast in my stomach... I think Johnny was sent to tell Yuta and Hansol that breakfast was ready… but he ended up seeing _that_ instead.”

 

Taeil hides his head in his hands. The level of comfortable between Johnny and Wendy is something else for him to tell her this without batting an eyelash. Taeil himself shouldn’t be so judgmental. He’s seen and heard far more scandalous bits of gossip.

 

He temporarily tunes out of the conversation to send Taeyong a message to confirm their interview for the following day. Taeil’s working on a Team Korea special, and he’s already concluded pairs and ice dance. He’s now working on his men’s singles interviews, starting with the man who is, no doubt, the country’s number one skater, Lee Taeyong.

 

He rejoins the conversation in time to hear Seulgi complain. “Yuta told me Johnny and Ten are still so clueless.”

 

Kun hums. “Yeah, Hansol told me that when we met after All that Skate. Yuta was being so obvious about Ten’s feelings for Johnny, and apparently, Johnny still doesn’t have a clue.”

 

“Johnny’s still unaware of his own feelings for Ten, from what I see,” Wendy sighs, rolling her eyes. “Anyone with brains, eyes, and a nose can see that he’s in love with Ten, but for some reason Johnny’s still clueless?”

 

Sicheng groans. “I guess we’ll have to wait a little bit longer. How’s the betting pool looking, Taeil hyung?”

 

Taeil had somehow become the official tracker of the “Online JohnTen Betting Pool,” wherein people place their bets when Johnny and Ten will get together. Some people’s bets or predictions have already gone beyond deadline.

 

“The Shibs just lost their bet that it’ll happen by the end of this season. They’ll be adding their $50 to the pot money… which now has a $2500 total,” he replies before closing the Google spreadsheet that keeps track of the tally.

 

His phone vibrates indicating that he has a message. It’s probably Taeyong, regarding tomorrow’s interview.

 

Instead, Taeil can’t stop himself from screaming and shutting his eyes while he shows everyone what he just read.

  


**_Moon Taeil_ **

_Are we still pushing through with tomorrow’s interview?_ _  
_ _2pm at Taereung?_

 

**_Lee Taeyong_ **

_Baby, just get here so I can fuck you how you like it._

 

Taeil isn’t sure whether he wants to laugh or cry, while everyone else is dying of laughing. Who would have thought that respectful, responsible Lee Taeyong would text this poor blogger such things?

 

While Taeil is crying himself back to sanity, hoping that this will erase the mental image of that message from his memory, he hears someone screaming from the other side of his screen. He hears hushed whispers in Mandarin. Taeil looks up to see Sicheng apologizing to someone by the door but the laughter doesn’t subside.

 

“I bet that was for Jaehyun,” Doyoung wheezes out. “Now we know who tops in JaeYong. I wonder whether Jaehyun screams or not.”  

 

Before Taeil can give Doyoung a stink-eye, Taeil’s phone vibrates again. He’s almost scared to look at his messages. He hopes to every heavenly deity out there that it’s not another sext.

 

Taeil snorts as he reads the message. He makes a mental note to act as if he never received that message from Taeyong… or he can make fun of Taeyong for it at the interview tomorrow.

 

**_Lee Taeyong_ **

_SHIT. I’M SORRY. THAT WAS FOR JAEHYUN._

_PLEASE DON’T JUDGE ME._

 

 _Anyway. Yes. Interview at 2pm tomorrow. See_ _you, Taeil hyung!_   

 

“Stay strong Taeil hyung,” Doyoung chirps before falling into yet another giggling fit. “Screencap the message then send it to me before you delete it!”

 

Taeil rolls his eyes and obliges. Doyoung will not stop until he gets what he wants. “Check KakaoTalk,” Taeil sighs once the deed is done. “As always, keep it to yourselves.”

 

Five heads nod at him.

 

“Always,” Wendy assures him. Taeil then sees Wendy stretching her limbs. “I better go ahead. My breakfast has probably gone cold by now,” she says. After a few goodbyes, Wendy’s screen goes black.

 

Sicheng also lets out a yawn. “I’ll go ahead too. I’m exhausted and hungry. I’ll go heat the food, Kun ge. Bye everyone. See you next time!” He then leaves Kun’s side to probably go to the kitchen.

 

Seulgi’s already been removing her makeup in front of them all at some point during the chat. It still baffles Taeil how different both Wendy and Seulgi look with and without makeup.

 

“We rarely take off our makeup in front of other people,” Wendy had said the first time she did it at a Hangout. “Consider yourselves in some other level of friendship.”

 

“Get some sleep, Seulgi. It was a long day for you,” Taeil says as Doyoung and Kun nod.

 

“Thanks,” she murmurs. “Night boys.”

 

Kun then excuses himself right after, leaving Doyoung and Taeil.

 

“So Taeil, I suddenly have a commentary video idea,” Doyoung says, a smirk forming on his face.

 

In the eight years they have been friends, Taeil has come to learn that a smirking Doyoung usually means trouble. “What are you thinking?” he asks, squinting his eyes at his friend.

 

“Just a Team Korea series… probably either the most iconic or the most embarrassing programs of each skater,” Doyoung admits. “It’s an idea I had for a while.”

 

Taeil snorts. Leave it to Doyoung to want to comment on Team Korea’s programs. “You just want an excuse to freak out over Mirotic and A Whole New World, and rant about Feelin’ Good.”

 

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “Those are good ideas, but I actually wanted to talk about Rodeo Church and sparkly pajamas.”

 

That was not the answer Taeil was expecting at all. “Are you now going to talk about children too?”

 

Doyoung shrugs. “They’re turning senior this season, and one of them is the new Junior World bronze medalist, so why not? Just be thankful I’m not doing drunk commentary on the children. Hyung and unni line are fair game though.”

 

“You need to sleep, Doyoung,” Taeil snorts.

 

“So do you. You still have to go cleanse your soul.” Doyoung snickers. “Good luck interviewing Taeyong.”

 

Taeil had almost forgotten about that. Now Doyoung had to bring it back.

 

“Ugh. Just go to bed.” Taeil snaps playfully when Doyoung yawns. “Good night, Doyoung.”

 

“Yeah. Good night too, Taeil hyung.”

 

When the call finally ends, Taeil gets up from his bed, remembering that he has yet to eat dinner. He picks up his phone, his finger hovering over Taeyong’s message. He should delete it… but he’s not going to lie. Receiving that message and showing it to the others was hilarious. He’s got no idea how he’d have coped without his crazy friends to laugh and cry over this with.

 

He can’t wait until the next Hangout… or whenever any of them have any tea to spill.

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is dedicated to Yuta's and Hansol's resident hype women Agot and Elaine unni  
> \- I have no idea what I was inhaling while writing this  
> \- This is a side story/series to The Stuff of Comets. I still cannot believe Bea has given me permission to proceed with this madness.  
> \- The fans' personalities and experiences were based on myself and my friends.


End file.
